Dimentio713's Sixteenth!
by Dimentio713
Summary: Dimentio713 is now sixteen! AWESOME! ...Of course stuff happen... Awful and disturbing things...but Pinkie's there!


Dimentio713 looked at his watch, "So... It's the eightteenth of April and I have nothing to-" He looked at his iPod, "Oh hey! New message from my friend in Japan!" He looked at the message.

_Happy Birthday Agimat-Warrior713! ...Is it okay to call you AW713?_

Dimentio chuckled as he typed back.

Thanks! Call me anything you want... Like Mr. AWESOME!

_-_-: Anyways, you're welcome! See you later!_

Dimentio got up as he started to stretched, "I've hit the big sixteen, huh? Sweetness!" He went

downstairs, extremely excited, "Hey guys!"

Akira was seen drinking her tea, "Stupid doctor." She said putting it down, "For one thing, I don't want to drink tea. Chamomile? More Chamo-yuck!" She rolled her eyes, "What's up Dimentio?"

Dimentio grinned, "Nothing... Just a certain boy's birthday. A boy who lives in this house."

Akira looked at Dimentio, "Yeah, happy birthday. It's 7:30...in the morning." Akira started to stir her spoon, "I'm so annoyed... The doctor wanted to me drink tea. Said it'll help me get rid of my addiction to sucking lollipops..." She unwrapped a lollipop, "Good luck with THAT!" She smirked as she sucked on it, "Anyways..."

"Yeah, I need to check my schedule..." Dimentio said, getting his iPod out, "Huh! No review today! YES!"

Akira smirked, "Don't you mean no review this week?"

Dimentio replied with a shrug, "Same difference."

Dimentia came into the room and hugged Dimentio, "Good morning Dimentio!" She exclaimed, "I can't believe it! It's your birthday!"

Dimentio grinned, "I know!" Dimentia then promptly slapped her boyfriend, "Be sure to wait for a couple of hours! I got a surprise for you! Love you!"

Dimentio lay on the ground and smirked, "Yeah... You just have weird ways to show it..."

* * *

Dimentia grabbed her phone and started to call certain people, "Hey, Boss-defeater... You busy? No? Great!" She hung up and called another person, "Ally, you here? No busy either? Great!"

She kept doing that until she finally ended all the calls, "Awesome! Time to get some business out of the way." She entered the computer room where DAL was currently making a cake.

"...And do this..." He looked up, "Oh hey! How are you doing?"

"Dimentio's birthday is today, planning a surprise for him."

DAL looked at Dimentia, "Again?"

Dimentia nodded, "Yeah, at least this time he's not reviewing anything..." She went on the computer,

"Okay... I need to send the e-mails." She looked at DAL, "It's not gonna be a huge party like last time. Make sure nothing bad happens, alright?"

DAL looked at the cake, "...No promises..."

* * *

Fawful was creating...something, "Okay... Turn here..." He looked at Dimentio who had just entered the lab, "Oh! Hey Dimentio! How are you doing?"

Dimentio smirked, "How do you think I'm doing? I'm feeling awesome!"

Fawful's glasses shone, "Oh right! It's your birthday! Happy birthday! ...I think Kits' is still busy with that job he's doing..."

Dimentio sighed, "Kinda sad to be honest, I was looking forward to seeing my cousin again..."

* * *

**(At Kits' job)**

Kits was currently in a two-piece suit with sunglasses as he looked up, "Sir! My cousin might have some problems at his birthday party."

"_**KnOwInG yOUr CoUSIn'S fRIEnds... hE WilL. We wiLL senD yoU tO his HOUSe later." **_A voice said, it was hidden, electronic... Strange... Mysterious. It was hidden behind a monitor

"YES SIR!" Kits saluted as he walked away. He left thinking, _"...I swear, the Maskwitness Reviewers will most LIKELY have a HUGE problem... The chances of that happen is huge." _Kits looked at his badge, it was a star and it had only three letters, "EBA"

* * *

Dimentio was currently doing some push-ups in the gym, "One...two...three...four...five..."

Dimentia entered the room as she watched Dimentio do his push-ups, "You okay?"

"...Seven..." Up. "Yeah..." Down. "I'm..." Up. "Doing..." Down. "Good..."

Dimentia smirked, "Well, have fun!" She patted his head as she left the room.

Dimentio kept doing his push-ups as he finally ploped down, "...That was tiring..." Dimentio looked up as he saw BKFood, "What?" He said, with an annoyed tone of voice

BKFood looked at Dimentio, "Hey, I have a question."

Dimentio summoned his sword and started to slash at a wooden pole, "If it's about something illegal, no."

BKFood looked depressed as he walked away, Dimentio rolled his eyes as he started to slash the wooden pole continuously, all the while the song, "What I'm Made Of..." played in the background.

_**"**__****__**I don't care what you're think as you turn to me. Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free!" **_He sang with it. He turned around to see Mecha enter the room, "What's up Mecha?"

Mecha smiled, "Nothing." He went over to the treadmill and started to run.

"...Why the heck are you on a treadmill?" Dimentio asked, "You're a robot!"

"A robot who can feel emotions." Mecha told his friend, "Did you know that exercising makes you feel good?"

Dimentio smiled as he kept attacking the wooden pole, "Admittedly, yeah! It does!" Dimentio kept attacking the wooden pole, "It's a good thing I had DAL create this practice room! Wonder what could have happened if he didn't!"

Mecha smiled, "We'd fall."

* * *

**(That evening)**

Dimentia wore her black, midriff-bearing t-shirt with a Poison Mushroom, and her pink skirt, and knocked on Dimentio's door. She gave her boyfriend a smirk, "Of course you'd wear that outfit."

He was currently wearing a Lion King t-shirt and his denim pants, Dimentio looked at his clothes, "What can I say? I really like these clothes."

Dimentia gave Dimentio a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah, it kinda looks like you." She said.

Dimentia smiled as she she walked away, "Happy Birthday dude."

"Thanks..." Dimentio said. He stepped outside his door as he was greeted with a horn in his face,

"HOLY PINEAPPLE!" He exclaimed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIMENTIO!" Dimentia713, Akira, DAL, Fawful212, BKFood, Mechamentio713, Tohokari-Steel, Ally Starheart, SaireNaoriva, Madness Abe, Boss-defeater, and, strangely enough, Pinkie Pie, who was holding said horn.

"PINKIE!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"THIS IS GREAT!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIMENTIO! It's SO awesome that you are like SIXTEEN TODAY!" She was skipping around the floor, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everybody looked at Dimentia, "Why'd you invite Pinkie?" Saire asked the tsundere.

"...She can make a party ASAP." Dimentia said, shrugging, "It took awhile to make his fifteenth. I invited three other people but they're running late..."

Pinkie dashed to Dimentia, "WHAT THEY'RE LATE! WHY! QUICK! WE NEED TO RUN OVER TO WHERE THEY ARE AND GET THEM!"

Dimentio looked at Pinkie, "Um... Pinkie, it's okay..."

"OKAY! It's your birthday D-man!" Pinkie exclaimed, "What would your other friends think!"

A certain lawyer entered the door, "Happy Birthday Dimentio!" The lawyer exclaimed, that lawyer...was...

"Mr. Wright!" "Feenie!" Dimentia, Dimentio, and Pinkie all looked at each other.

"You know him!" The three of them said at the same time, "No way!"

Phoenix Wright looked at the three characters, "PINKIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Pinkie chuckled, "Are you kidding! I'm ALWAYS at a party!" The constantly hyperactive pony started to jump, "FEENIE! IT'S GREAT TO SAY YOU AGAIN!"

Phoenix looked at Pinkie and then at Dimentia, "Dimentia, did you invite Pinkie?"

"Transporter." Dimentia told Phoenix, "And I know what you're thinking."

Maya and Pearl looked at Pinkie, "Nick! No way! You met a pony!" Maya exclaimed.

"I thought you were a man, Mr. Nick." Pearl said, awfully confused.

"I AM!" Phoenix said, "...Her friend sent me to her world..."

"Anyways, this is Dimentio713's BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Pinkie exclaimed as she run over to Akira, "HEY! You have pink hair like me!"

Akira smirked, "You're all pink." She looked at Dimentia, "Is it time for a-"

Pinkie, interrupting Akira, exclaimed, "A PARTY!"

Dimentia smirked, "HIT IT DAL!"

DAL started move around, **"Loading... Party with Pinkie Pie."**

She dashed over to Pinkie, "NO WAY!" She exclaimed, "That's my name!"

* * *

Dimentio looked at Boss-defeater, "So, how'd you get here?"

Boss-defeater shrugged, "Your girlfriend is kinda crazy..."

Dimentio smirked, "Dimentia can be weird..."

"_...Yes, but I'm not really glad you said that." _Dimentia said in Dimentio's head.

Dimentio looked nervous, "Um... Sorry Dimentia!" Dimentia appeared next to Dimentio, "HOLY PINEAPPLE!"

Boss-defeater looked at Dimentia, "Wow. You're crazy."

Dimentia smirked, "Do I need to Mind Snap you?" Dimentia looked at Boss-defeater with an evil look on her face.

Boss-defeater looked at Dimentia, clearly nervous, "What's that?"

Dimentio grabbed Boss-defeater away, "You don't wanna know." He looked at Dimentia and the two started to laugh.

Boss-defeater looked at the two of them, "Okay..."

* * *

Dimentio looked at Ally, "Hey Ally!"

Ally smiled, "Hi Dimentio!" She hugged Dimentio, "Happy Birthday! This will probably be the best day ever!"

"Tell me about it!" Dimentio said, "Hey, we still need to do our co-review!" He said, "Pandora Hearts?"

Ally grinned, "Okay!"

Pinkie ran toward the two of them, "EVERYPONY! GUESS WHAT!"

Dimentio looked at Pinkie, "...I'm a human." She pointed to Ally, "She's a human. Everybody's a human here..."

Pinkie pointed to DAL and Mecha, "Are they human?"

"...Okay, there's TWO robots here," Dimentio said, "Anyways, what's up?"

Pinkie started to jump, "Our friends are playing a game! ...And something's kinda smelly..." She pointed to the lab room.

Saire looked at Pinkie, "It's not like there's a monster there."

"A MONSTER!" Pinkie exclaimed, "No way! We gotta fight it!"

Ally looked at Pinkie, "Um... Pinkie, right?" Pinkie nodded, quickly, "I highly doubt there's a monster in Fawful's lab."

Pinkie thought for a minute, "RIGHT!" She skipped away.

* * *

Mecha was seen looking at the eggrolls, "This is pretty good." He looked at Pearl, "Pearl?"

Pearl pondered for a bit, "Um... Mr. Mecha... Ms. Akira has a special someone with Mr. Fawful..." She looked at Akira and Fawful who were both talking, "Mystic Dimentia713 and Mr. Dimentio713 both have a special someone with each other... Mr. BKFood is just scary, Mr. DAL is a robot...but you look like a human! Do you have a special someone?" Pearl asked Mecha,

Mecha gave Pearl a small smile, "No." He said plainly.

Pearl looked shocked, "What!" Pearl thought for awhile, "Why not? There's no 'Mechamentia?'"

"...I'm a robot... Mechamentia doesn't exist. She would never exist... I'd never make her." Mecha told Pearl, "In essence, I wanna respect Dimentia. Does that answer your question?"

Pearl thought for a few minutes, "Um... Yes Mr. Mecha!"

Phoenix was currently in a debate, "For the last time, it's a STEPLADDER!" Phoenix exclaimed. Pinkie nodded, "That's right! A stepladder! Not a ladder!" Oddly enough, there was a stepladder in the living room.

Dimentia shook her head, "No, no, no... It's called a ladder. There's no difference between the two of them." Dimentia said.

Maya nodded, "That's right! It's called a ladder!"

"Stepladder!" Phoenix and Pinkie exclaimed.

"Ladder!"

Steel passed by the two of them, "Are you guys seriously arguing about ladders?"

"IT'S CALLED A STEPLADDER!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Dimentia pointed to Steel, "See, Steel knows what a ladder is."

"...Are you seriously saying that?" Steel said nervously, "I don't really care..."

Abe came into the living room, "Hey! A stepladder!"

Dimentia looked at Abe, "It's a ladder! Not a stepladder!" Dimentia told Abe, "There's no difference!"

Abe and Steel looked at each other and shrugged.

Dimentio crept up to the two of them, "HEY GUYS!" He exclaimed.

Abe and Steel jumped back as Dimentio started to laugh, "What's up?"

Abe scratched his head, "Not much..." He admitted, "Your birthday is one thing."

Steel grinned, "Yeah, that's it." He said as he looked at Dimentio, "Hey, you okay?"

Dimentio grinned, "Just wanted to be with my friends!" He admitted, "How's Planet Insania doing?"

Abe shrugged, "We've been doing good, I gotta ask... Why are we the only PI members here?"

Steel nodded, "Yeah!"

Dimentia took a break from the eternal debate of ladders vs. stepladders and looked at Abe and Steel, "I wanna keep it small... Besides, last year was REALLY hard to clean up." She looked at Steel, "You didn't invite Steve, right?"

Steve entered the room, "What's up?" The Hollow walked away.

"..." Dimentio groaned, "GREAT! JUST GREAT!"

* * *

Boss-defeater saw to the lab door, it had three signs flashing

**CAUTION: Fawful212's lab, do not enter...unless I see you through the camera.**

**REALLY DON'T!**

**...That means you BKFood.**

Boss-defeater looked at the lab door and walked away, "Yeah, I'm not interested." He said to himself. No doubt he was scared...but he decided to follow what the signs said. Of course somepony came to the door.

"WHOA! This looks totally cool!" She looked at Boss-defeater, "Oh! You're that guy who can defeat bosses!"

Boss-defeater looked at Pinkie, "...Um... Hi." He said, looking at Pinkie, "What's up?"

"Not much..." Pinkie's ear flopped, her eye fluttered, and her knee twitched, "Oh! A door's opening..." She promptly started to shudder, "And then a doozy!"

Boss-defeater looked at Pinkie, "Yeah... See ya..."

"Be sure to look out!" Pinkie exclaimed, "A door might open on you!" She looked over and Ally opened a door...from the bathroom, "...But what was that 'doozy'?"

BKFood looked at the door, "HEY! I wanna open that door!" He came toward the door...and opened it.

There was something weird inside. Something totally odd! It was a giant, green thing, it had the face of a Goomba, a Koopa, and a Bullet Bill all in one. It was pulsing and started to crawl to BKFood...revealing its teeth.

Pinkie Pie shuddered, "No... That wasn't the doozy... RUN AWAY!" Pinkie exclaimed, running away.

BKFood's eyes widened and he ran, "ACK! It's the appetizer!" He exclaimed

Akira walked by and looked at the monster and then at BKFood, "How's it the appetizer?" The Appetizer revealed its teeth again. It actually wasn't teeth, it was Buffalo Wings sharpened to the nth degree. Its tounge was made potato skins and smelled like baked potatoes. Akira's eyes widened, "Oh." Akira simply ran.

Dimentio was talking to Dimentia, "...so stinky, y'know?" Dimentio told her.

Pinkie ran between the two of them, "LOOK OUT EVERYPONY!"

Dimentio and Dimentia looked behind them... BKFood and Akira were both running...from a gaint monster. "RUN AWAY! It's the Appetizer!" The idiot said.

Fawful's glasses looked annoyed, "BKFOOD! DID YOU READ THE SIGNS!"

"NO!" BKFood said.

Phoenix looked at the monster, "What the heck! Maya! Pearls!" He exclaimed looking for them.

Pearl looked at that, "Mystic Maya! What is that!"

Boss-defeater gasped, "THIS IS BAD!"

Mecha came to a brilliant idea, would it work? Most likely not, but he HAS to try, "We can take this! Mr. Wright, protect the normal people who can't fight!"

Phoenix nodded, "Maya! Pearls! ...Does Boss-defeater count?"

Boss-defeater looked at the Appetizer, "I'll try to help fight the giant monster off."

Saire looked at Phoenix, "Yeah, I'm staying with you." She admitted walking toward Phoenix, "Have fun!"

Boss-defeater looked at Dimentio and Dimentia, "I'll just be your shield, alright guys?"

Dimentio smirked, "Okay!"

Pinkie skipped to Phoenix, "Have fun you guys!" She started to shake, "The doozy's still coming though!"

BKFood looked at the Appetizer, "I'm staying with the lawyer..."

* * *

Dimentio groaned and looked at Akira, Fawful, Steel, Mecha, Abe, Dimentia, Ally, and Boss-defeater. "Alright! My birthday ALWAYS has SOMETHING go wrong... So...let's do this thing!" Dimentio exclaimed.

They cheered as they ran to fight it...

Steel got out his P-08 luger and shot it at the Appetizer... Apparently, the bullets had no effect, he decided to switch to his Benneli shotgun... It still had no effect. "Well..." He said, "Hey!" He called to Boss-defeater, "Do you have any idea what I can do?"

Boss-defeater looked at Steel, "Shoot the head!"

"Like a boss I guess..." Steel said, shooting at the head.

Dimentio put on his mask as he rushed toward the Appetizer's backside, "STUPID MONSTER! DIE!" He exclaimed, the Appetizer looked behind him. Dimentio's face was full of fear, "Um... DIMENTIA!"

Dimentia's head connected to her hand as she jumped toward the Appetizer, "TAKE THAT! MAGICAL LEAF!" She shot some leaves at the Appetizer...only annoying it, "Um... Opps?" The Appetizer roared at her, making her face full of gunk, "Okay..."

Akira started to sing to it, "_**Well here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried **__**to kill me twice?" **_The Appetizer roared at her, as Akira dodged the gunk, "Never mind, you didn't kill me twice then..."

Abe looked at his weapons and at the people fighting the Appetizer and ran toward it. The Appetizer looked at Abe. Abe ran away

Dimentio and Ally nodded as Ally hit it with a staff and Dimentio hit the Appetizer with a Flame Wheel. "FAWFUL! DID YOU MAKE THIS!"

Fawful kept shooting at it as he looked at Dimentio, "Sadly, yes...but I didn't mean to make it have SO MUCH STAMINA!" Fawful told Dimentio, "COME ON! DIE! DIE!" He kept shooting at the Appetizer. "NOTHING'S HURTING IT!"

Phoenix looked at the Appetizer, "Yeah, I shouldn't have came here... THERE'S A FREAKING MONSTER HERE!"

Saire looked at Phoenix, "Well... I'm not sure what we can do..."

DAL appeared, "Hey! What's going on!" DAL looked at the Appetizer, "...Oh." He started to run, "RUN AWAY!"

Dimentio ran to Phoenix, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Dimentio admitted, "IT'S FREAKING INVINCIBLE!" However, the Filipino smirked, "But we can't give up!" He took off his mask and closed his eyes and opened them back up, his eyes were now gray and it lit up. Dimentio suddenly had a blue jacket and a katana. He charged at the Appetizer without any thought.

Phoenix looked at Dimentio, "Weird."

Mecha looked at Dimentio and smirked, "Blue Blade Fighter?"

Blue Blade Fighter nodded as he kept attacking the heads. Steel looked at the Otherself, "It has a lot of stamina!" Steel told Blue Blade Fighter.

Blue Blade Fighter charged at the Appetizer, it kept attacking it... Sadly nothing really affected it.

Boss-defeater sighed, "It has a TON of HP!" He looked at the Appetizer, "What can we do?"

Blue Blade Fighter became Dimentio713 and he shook his head, "I'm not even sure! This is JUST CRAZY! **HELP!"**

* * *

A man in sunglasses watched the scene while looking at Dimentio713 scream for help, a name card only said two words, **Commander Kahn**, "Agent, you're... GO!" He pointed epically

* * *

A mysterious man pulled up in front of Dimentio's house and charged into the house, he had sunglasses and a two-piece suit. He landed in front of Dimentio713 and showed a badge. Dimentio looked at the mysterious man, "...I've seen you before..."

The man smirked as he had a microphone in his hand and pointed to the Appetizer, "HOLY PINEAPPLE! DIMENTIA!" The Appetizer had Dimentia713 in its hands...made of range. He started to tremble and then...he wave his arms back on forth. The man started to dance too...

Maya looked at Dimentio and then at the man, "What the heck's happening?"

Pinkie looked at Dimentio, "NO WAY! IT'S THE ELITE BEAT AGENTS!" She said jumping around.

"**Are you ready?" **The mysterious man said, **"3, 2, 1. GO!"**

_**I don't care what you're thinking, as you turn to me  
'Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free  
(Set me free)  
I can fight the feelin' to resist it over time  
But when it's just too much to take, you sneak up from behind**_

Dimentio summoned his sword as he tried to fight off the Appetizer, running around it. Making sure it didn't attack him or his friends. Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Akira, DAL, Fawful212, BKFood, Mechamentio713, Tohokari-Steel, Ally Starheart, SaireNaoriva, Madness Abe, Boss-defeater, and Pinkie Pie cheered him on.

Steel looked at the mysterious man, "Um... Why aren't you helping?"

The mysterious man smirked, "...I am."

_**Is it me, you say, you're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for  
(Here for) HEY!**_

Dimentio sliced off the Appetizer's arm and Dimentia snapped her fingers, "I'm all clean now..." Dimentia admitted, "What's happening now?"

Dimentio shrugged, "I'm not too sure... We still gotta fight it!" Dimentio looked at everybody, "Guys! Let's show this guy what we're made of!"

_**Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Now**_

Steel, Dimentia and Dimentio swung their arms back and forth, Dimentia attacked the heads with a volley of psychic beams. "TAKE THAT!"

Steel noted something, "I'm not sure how waving your arms back and forth DOES anything...but it helps." He kept shooting with the Benneli shotgun, "IT'S WORKING!

Pinkie looked at the other friends, "WE GOTTA HELP!"

"YEAH!" They all screamed as they charged at the monster. Saire, apparently, hit it with a paper towel, strangely enough (She had no available weapons, so I guess she improvised). Boss-defeater counter-attacked most of the time, Ally hit it with her staff once more, this time with more force. Mecha sliced at its hands, dodging the attempted attacks like a pro. Abe decided to forgo his weapons, using his fists...and it was working!

_**Like a million faces, I've recognized them all**__**  
**__**And one by one they've all become a number as they fall**__**  
**__**(As they fall)**__**  
**__**In the face of reason, oh, I can't take no more**__**  
**__**One by one they've all become a black mark on the floor**_

_**Is it me, you say, you're looking for?**__**  
**__**Let me show you who I am and what I have in store**__**  
**__**(In store)**_

_**(Hey... Hey... Yeah)**_

DAL became a drill and drilled into the Appetizer's mouth and out its backside. Fawful shot at it, this time hurting it even more. Maya used her "**Steel Samurai Maya Smelting" **on it. Phoenix pretty much revealed that it in fact, DID do a lot of crimes, strangely hurting it. Pearl and Pinkie were behind the party cannon and they kept shooting it at the Appetizer.

_**Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Now **_

Akira was singing to it... Helping her "friends" and making the Appetizer distracted. Dimentio and Dimentia gave each other a high-five as they charged at it.

_**You can take another life; long try**__**  
**__**You can take another try**_

_**(Yeah)**_

Dimentio closed his eyes, making him into Blue Blade Fighter. He was alone in his attack...but successful too. His katana sliced the head off, making it writhe in pain. Dimentio replaced him and he started to sing.

Dimentio713: _**Try to reach inside of me**__**  
**__**Try to drain my energy**__**  
**__**Let me show you just what I'm made of**__**  
**__**Simple curiosity**__**  
**__**Try to take a bite of me**__**  
**__**Let me show you just what I'm made of**__**  
**__**Now**_

He screamed and charged at the Appetizer's, piercing the heart and smirking, "DONE!" He looked at the mysterious man, "Hey, who are you?"

The mysterious man simply smiled, "EBA." He ran off as Dimentio and Dimentia had their eyebrow raised.

"Weird."

Steel nodded, "You're telling me..."

Kits was driving as he parked in front of a strange place, "Commander Kahn."

Commander Kahn nodded, "Good job Agent BA-7... Or Kits if you prefer."

Kits gave his Commander a salute as he walked away, "Happy birthday Dimentio." He said, smiling.

Dimentia looked at the mess the Appetizer made, "Man... Well, let's clean this up." Dimentia said.

Dimentio nodded, "Right. Let's go guys!"

Pinkie looked at the food, "Yeah, they're probably really bad..." She kept shaking, "Wonder what the doozy is..."

Dimentio summoned a gallon of milk and drank from it.

"AH! That was the doozy!" Pinkie said, "The author never talked about that much actually..."

Everybody looked at Pinkie, "Okay..." Dimentio said.

After everybody cleaned it up and everybody else left. Dimentia and Dimentio were left downstairs as Dimentia smirked, "Happy birthday Dimentio." She gave Dimentio a kiss on the lips, "I love you." She went upstairs as Dimentio smiled.

"Love you too Dimentia." He looked at the lab, "...I know you did this...Dimsano." He walked away as the Insano glasses appeared.

* * *

**A/N: And DONE! Well, I'm sixteen and I had FUN! Thanks everyone who wished me a happy birthday... Well... Kits is apparently an Elite Beat Agent now...or is he? He actually gave me the idea, I'm probably gonna replace it though...but he's technically a character based off of my cousin... Also, if I made anybody OOC... I'm sorry... Also, I'm sorry if anybody didn't have as many scenes as they wanted... Also, thank you everybody who let me use your character.**

**Pinkie: HAPPY BIRTDAY DIMENTIO! **

**...Yeah... Well, I finished this at 10 o'clock over here... Wow... Also, I'd like to note, there's an Early Bird Cameo here!**


End file.
